


Un peu de sagesse

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ci sono un sacco di cose che Anne Marie de Bourbon non capisce.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 3





	Un peu de sagesse

Ci sono un sacco di cose che Anne Marie de Bourbon non capisce.

Per dirne una perché dovrebbe essere affezionata al ricordo di una donna che per lei è solo un nome. Parlano tutti della prima Madame, di come fosse bella, giovane, raffinata, elegante e poi fanno dei brutti paragoni con _maman_ Elisabeth. Maman Elisabeth non è perfetta, Anne Marie lo sa bene, ma è sempre stata presente per lei e per Louison, nei limiti imposti dall’etichetta ma è sicuramente una presenza più rassicurante di quella della regina, quella stupida non le è mai piaciuta.

Inoltre non ha mai capito cosa sia quello scandalo di cui parlano tutti, è abbastanza intelligente da capire che è una “questione dei grandi” di cui non dovrebbe sapere nulla ma anche abbastanza grande da saper mettere insieme gli indizi. Le dame di _maman_ Elisabeth ne bisbigliano dietro i ventagli e i gentiluomini ne parlano a voce bassa tranne gli uomini della casa di suo padre.

Anne Marie non è stupida, nella sua famiglia nessuno è stupido, e sa bene che ci sono uomini che amano gli uomini invece di amare le donne, e che suo padre è uno di quelli. Non sa esattamente cosa voglia dire, solo che è peccato mortale ma quello deve valere per i borghesi, non per la famiglia reale!

Il cavaliere di Lorena non è solamente uno dei tanti uomini della casa di Monsieur ma anche il suo amante, Anne Marie non sa esattamente cosa significhi quella parola ma immagina che suo padre faccia col cavaliere le stesse cose che il re faceva con madame la marchesa. Sa bene che non sono gli unici, ha sentito sussurrare di confraternite, di atti contro natura ma ogni volta che si avvicina tutti tacciono, per rispetto le ha assicurato sua cugina la principessa di Conti ma cosa può saperne una bastarda si è lamentata con _maman_ Elisabeth?

Il cavaliere di Lorena con lei è sempre stato educato, lui e _maman_ Elisabeth sono amici o si sopportano, questo non lo ha mai capito, e non le sembra una persona cattiva. Non è ipocrita come la marchesa di Maintenon, Anne Marie detesta doversi inchinare di fronte a lei ma deve farlo, o eccessivo come la marchesa di Montespan, non le sarà mai simpatico ma se fa stare meglio suo padre allora ben venga.

<< Com’è Torino? >> gli domanda quella mattina, il cavaliere di Lorena è un Guisa e certe formalità tra pari non si possono osservare si dice Anne Marie prima di trascinarsi dietro la sua sorellina Lottie. Lottie si lamenta ma perché voleva essere libera di correre dove desiderava, e basta un piccolo ceffone per farla stare buona, monsieur le chevalier ha il tatto di voltarsi dall’altra parte.

<< Non conosco Torino, Altezza Reale >> è la risposta dell’uomo che la fa sbuffare, ora le persone tornano dall’esilio con un’amnesia, grandioso, veramente grandioso si dice Anne Marie.

<< Mentite, voi siete stato in Italia, dunque saprete com’è Torino >> replica lei, Louison le farebbe una bella ramanzina per quello ma poi ne riderebbero insieme. Suo padre ha sempre preferito Louison, anche ora che è regina di Spagna ed è triste, Anne Marie ha notato delle macchie nelle lettere che Louison le manda da Madrid. Lei sarà duchessa di Savoia ma avrebbe preferito essere regina, regina di Francia soprattutto.

<< Sono stato a Roma, possiamo parlare di Roma ma penso che non vi interessi >> è la risposta di monsieur le chevalier che le strappa un sorriso. Poi l’uomo guarda verso il giardino e si rabbuia, Anne Marie lo segue con lo sguardo e quello che vede non le piace per niente.

Suo padre è circondato da metà della sua casa ma … sono troppo giovani, troppo belli, troppo effemminati pensa Anne Marie, tranne il marchese d’Effiat che sembra un ruffiano, Anne Marie non sa esattamente cosa sia un ruffiano, solo che si tratta di uomini malvagi che vendono le donne e monsieur le marquis non è mai stato una brava persona.

<< Dovreste andare da lui, se lo amate andate a salvarlo >> rivela con un sorriso divertito prima che l’altro la guardi scandalizzato.

<< Altezza Reale, io non so davvero da dove vi vengano simili illazioni e chi possiate aver ascoltato ma … >>

<< Monsieur le chevalier, sono giovane, non cretina. Voi amate mio padre, a modo vostro; e lui vi ama, a modo suo. Sarete entrambi dannati ma almeno lo sarete insieme, e ora andate o giur che vi prendo a pesate fino a Torino e ritorno >> lo minaccia Anne Marie, persino Lottie ride anche se non ha capito una parola.

<< Come desiderate, voi sapete tante cose Altezza Reale >> la saluta monsieur le chevalier prima di esibirsi in una perfetta riverenza e allontanarsi.

<< So quanto mi basta per sopravvivere >> replica a bassa voce Anne Marie prima di prendere Lottie per mano. << Andiamo ranocchietta, a quest’ora Flipot avrà finito di studiare >> le risponde, il suo fratellino è un piccolo genio, maman Elisabeth ne è così orgogliosa e lei è sicura che farà strada, sicuramente all’inferno, poi si vedrà.

**Author's Note:**

> \- post Season 3 Finale  
> \- timeline: 1684  
> \- Anne Marie de Bourbon Orleans, detta Mlle Valois, era la secondogenita di Philippe ed Henriette, nata nel 1669. Non conobbe mai la madre ma ebbe un ottimo rapporto con Liselotte che adorava le sue figliastre  
> \- Louison, ossia Marie Louise, fu sempre convinta che Lorraine avesse avvelenato Henriette, non ci è dato sapere cosa Anne Marie sapesse della faccenda, di sicuro fu in rapporti cordiali con l'entrourage paterno  
> \- Nel 1684 Anne Marie sposò il duca di Savoia, poi re di Sardegna, è la nonna materna di Luigi XV  
> \- Lottie sarebbe Elisabeth Charlotte d'Orleans, detta Mlle de Chartes, ultimogenita della coppia Orleans e nata nel 1678, tra lei e le sorellastre c'era una grande differenza d'età. E' la nonna paterna di Maria Antonietta  
> \- Effiat nelle mie fic monchevy c'era entra  
> \- lo scandalo del 1683 fu un brutto affare riguardante alcuni club per gentiluomini che cercavano altri gentiluomini ma che non si comportavano bene nei loro confronti, sembra che Lorraine ne fosse implicato ma non si sa esattamente quanto implicato


End file.
